zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
Perry Lays an Egg / Gaming the System
Phineas and Ferb find an egg and believe it’s Perry’s, and they take care of it until Candace decides to teach them how to properly take care of an egg. Meanwhile, Heinz Doofenshmirtz plans to get revenge on whales for stealing his old girlfriend. Phineas and Ferb accidentally trap Candace in a video game and have to help her out so that she can get ready for the cotillion. Meanwhile, Perry has to stop Doofenshmirtz from zapping men into wearing ball gowns with the Ballgowninator. Summary Phineas and Ferb are in their backyard, trying to make today the sunniest day ever. While they climb back down the tree, Ferb accidentally knocks a bird’s egg out of its nest, and it rolls all the way down to rest at Perry’s foot. Phineas spots it and concludes that Perry has just laid an egg! However, when they both turn around, Perry is gone. He enters his lair. Phineas and Ferb build a contraption, called the Platydroid, that warms the egg and plays Perry’s chattering noise at any time to keep the egg safe. They were supposed to build the whole thing as a platypus, but they thought it would take too much time, so they built the bottom half only (the Platy-posterior) instead. Phineas states that nothing says mother’s love like a giant robotic platypus butt. Inside their house, Candace is watching a show about sea turtles. She is eating popcorn and in the show, it says that even if the turtle cannot even walk five feet, it still has a chance of danger. This has an emotional effect on Candace. She opens up the window and sees Phineas and Ferb helping the egg. She runs out and holds the egg. Candace says that the egg needs a mother, so she runs back inside the house and comes out wearing a platypus suit, claiming natural maternity will be more helpful to the egg than their technological platy-posterior. Meanwhile, Perry meets Doofenshmirtz out in the ocean. He sees Doofenshmirtz throwing a bucket of krill out in the water, and finds out that Doofenshmirtz used to love a girl who loved whales, and since he loved her so much, he invented a Whale-Translator-inator. However, the whale told the girl that she should dump Doofenshmirtz and go out with him. She follows the whale’s orders, leaving Doofenshmirtz with a broken heart. He decides to put his “evil plot” into action: revenge on the whales by speaking a whale song out in the ocean to insult them. Perry does not believe Dr. Doofenshmirtz is doing anything evil and flies off, leaving the mad scientist chasing after him, totally forgetting about his plan at all. He constantly tells Perry to thwart his plan, even by trying to point out very crude parts of his plan, but it just seems to be scaring Perry away. Phineas and Ferb close the contraption they made, and Ferb pockets it. They then build Candace a rack of clothes and other materials for her to lay on top on with the egg. The egg hatches, but a platypus doesn’t come out. Instead, a rare “Whale song-singing double-breasted angle hooper” emerges and Ferb states that the bird is the natural enemy of the platypus in the wild. Since Candace is wearing a platypus suit, the bird begins to attack her. Linda comes over and says that Candace shouldn’t have made Phineas and Ferb build her a mass of blankets and objects just to watch a bird egg hatch. She leaves with Candace trailing her, complaining about after missing all the boys’ projects the only one Linda sees is hers. Jeremy suddenly enters the backyard inviting Candace somewhere, but makes an awkward pause when he sees her still in her mom suit; Candace brags to Linda because Jeremy understood what she was doing. At the end, Doofenshmirtz blasts off and gets his head stuck in the blowhole of a whale. Inside, he sees his old girlfriend cooking. She says that dumping him was the best decision she ever made. Phineas and Ferb are hanging out with Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella outside their house. Buford is playing a game called “Jump N’ Duck”, where all you have to do to beat the game is to jump and duck. Phineas thinks the game is cool, and sees Buford’s head on the main character in the game. Buford takes a picture of Phineas on the console and his head appears inside the game. Soon Candace comes over and ask what they’re doing is bust worthy enough. Seeing Phineas playing a game, she then comments about how they could possibly get sucked into a video game. He decides that they’re going to create their very own video game in which you can program yourself into it and have to beat the game to get back out. Meanwhile, Candace gets a call from Jeremy and he asks her to go on a date with him to the summer cotillion, which Candace explains is a fancy word for dance. She is blow-drying her hair when the power goes out from Phineas and Ferb’s gaming system. Candace goes downstairs to interfere but accidentally walks in front of the scanner and programs herself into the game. Phineas and Ferb watch her for a few minutes and figure out that she can’t beat the game by herself, so they program themselves into the game to help her beat it. Perry receives his mission briefing from Major Monogram, who tells him that he is researching fabrics, such as Velour, which greatly disturbs him. Perry goes over to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building and finds out that Doofenshmirtz has created a ballgowninator to turn everyone in the Tri-state area girly so that he could look the manliest of them all (In Doofenshmirtz’s childhood, his mother was expecting a daughter and was knitting a bunch of dresses, but a son was born instead and young Doofenshmirtz was forced to wear dresses, making himself humiliated in front of his classmates). He tests out his invention on Perry and Perry is immediately dressed in a blue ball gown. Perry and Doofenshmirtz fight and the ray hits Doofenshmirtz, making him wear a dress as well. He feels humiliated because his invention was supposed to be for the whole Tri-state area and not himself. Phineas and Ferb program themselves into the game. Candace gets chased by mad fruits and uses her blowdryer to defeat them and tells them they should’ve named it “Jump, Duck and Blow.” When she gets to the final level, she sees a gigantic Buford that is the final level’s boss. Candace shouts at Buford and he knocks her blowdryer down the cliff. She then grabs her health bar and hits him upside the head, knocking him backwards and crushing Phineas and Ferb as he falls off the cliff. Candace rushes to Phineas and Ferb’s side and breaks down, thinking that they are dead. They disappear and reappear behind her, stating that they have four lives left. Candace gets mad because she thought they had died, but she has defeated the final level. However, the game is not over yet. The last level is in the real world, and Buford is back and twice as strong. When Buford is about to defeat Phineas, Ferb, and Candace, Isabella creates a diversion by waving her arms and yelling. Phineas yells at Isabella to stop and to leave them and save herself, but when Buford walks over to Isabella, she takes a picture of him and zaps him back into the game. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace have defeated their game, but Candace hears a knock on the gate. Jeremy arrives to pick her up for their cotillion, but Candace isn’t even ready yet. Doofenshmirtz shoots his ballgowninator at Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella, giving them all ball gowns. Perry drops down and his dress slips off, landing directly on Candace. Jeremy states that he thinks Candace is beautiful, and that everyone else looks beautiful too despite being obviously weirded out by Phineas and Ferb in gowns. They then go off to the cotillion. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram, additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus * Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm, additional voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Additional voices: Corey Burton, Kari Wahlgren Category:Phineas and Ferb episode Category:Television episode